


The mate

by RunoTaisho



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Crowley Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Cute, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, One Shot, kiss, mate, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoTaisho/pseuds/RunoTaisho
Summary: Crowley is bored, Aziraphale is drinking his mate and want to have an indirect kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The mate

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply appreciate Raechem for being my beta reader <3 Hope u like it

Aziraphale adored anything consumable. The desserts, cocktails, wines, fine pastries and not to mention the tender freshly baked bread. But something that stood out among his favorite things was infusions: macha, mint, Oolong, green tea, chamomile, apple. In short, any invented drink would have been or would be tasted by the angel.

And now he himself was happily drinking from his mate while he read "A Study in Scarlet" by Arthur Conan Doyle.

– ANGEL! I'M GETTING BORED! 

Crowley sprawled on the couch, anyone who saw him would think he didn't have a backbone, although that was false, Aziraphale would say, what he didn't have was manners.

– I thought you were happy using your cell phone? – Aziraphale never took his eyes off the text.  
– Yes, the cell phone is fun ... until it runs out of battery.

The angel closed the novel with a sigh. It was a pity, Aziraphale thought, he found it too amusing that Sherlock Holmes, the famous English detective, did not know that the Earth revolved around the Sun.

– Crowley, your Bentley has been out of gas for decades.  
– Yeah, but I don't know how to charge my cell phone battery, you know, with demonic things. – He answered, annoyed. – Besides, it requires energy and I'm already very bored and tired.  
– Fine. – The angel reached for his thermos and poured hot water into a kind of cup that the devil had not seen before, and that was unusual, since he boasted of knowing the entire bookstore. – Here, you will like it.  
– Are you offering me ... tea? – The demon made a face of disgust – I do not like sweet things, angel, you know it.  
– Oh, come on, try it. It is not sweet; I would say that it is rather bitter.

Crowley looked at him for a moment, studying the alien expression. Distrustfully, he took the drink. He sniffed it, surprised to find that he did indeed smell something slightly bitter.

– Just drink a little, Crowley. – Aziraphale commented, beginning to despair.  
– It's not poison, right?  
– First, the poison would not kill you; you are a demon. And second, no, it is not holy water. Third, just drink it, Crowley!

The demon spun what he thought looked like a cup three times, Aziraphale rolled his eyes realizing that his opposite was following the Japanese tradition.  
Finally, after staring at the mate leaves that were on top of the drink, Crowley brought his lips close to the edge of the drink and ...  
He was interrupted by a scream from Aziraphale.

– Do not drink like that! – He shouted, angrily.– Come, give it to me.

Crowley obeyed. Aziraphale then stared at him and said:

– This is called mate. It is originally from America and is characteristic of Argentina, although it is also drunk in other places, such as Uruguay and Paraguay. – He pointed his finger at the container – This is called mate or porongo, the straw here is called a bombilla.  
– Are you going to teach me all about this, angel? Are you going to give me… classes? – He rolled his eyes.  
– Sometimes you are really infuriating, dear.  
– Occupational hazards, angel.

Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to calm down. He took a deep breath and opened them again.

– I will show you how to take it, since, logically, the bombilla has a use.  
And then he drank the liquid, his face denoting pleasure at the taste on his palate.  
– ‘K, I understand, it is drunk as one of those shakes that you like so much. – He held out his hand. – Now, give me ‘another one of those "bombillas" to try it.  
– Another… bombilla? – His plump face reflected confusion. – Crowley, there is no other one.

"So how do you plan to make me taste that concoction, huh?" Drinking from the same place or what?  
– So that is it. This is how it is done, to tell the truth. – Aziraphale said with a hurt tone, hurt with the idea that Crowley was disgusted by him. 

And, just at that moment, that the demon understood everything. He must–drink–from–the–same–place–as–Aziraphale.

The colors rose to his cheeks and he was grateful for having the glasses on, he did not want the other to notice his nervousness. Oh, by Satan, he must drink right where Aziraphale had drunk. Wasn't that an indirect kiss for humans? He shook his head gently to clear those strange thoughts.  
But it's just that ... He must–drink–from–the–same–place–as–Aziraphale.

He was having a little panic attack, why deny it.

Crowley cleared his throat, drawing Aziraphale's attention. He was determined, he was going to drink from that bulb.  
– I'm not going to be able to taste mate from that distance, angel.  
– Are you sure you want to do it? It is not mandatory if it disgusts you, Crowley. I will understand. – he said  
– What nonsense are you saying? I told you I'll give it a try.  
The angel handed him the drink, still a little doubtful. The demon drew on the bombilla at Aziraphale's expectant gaze.  
– Not bad, it's ... drinkable.  
Aziraphale smiled.  
– I am so glad you like it. We can share it ... if you want, of course.

Crowley nodded before taking another sip.

– Sure.

And so, an angel and a demon spent hours in an old bookstore sharing mate and talking about the history of that curious infusion that had brought them a little closer.


End file.
